


Steal This Sweater

by Nedmons



Category: The Ramones
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Imported from Tumblr, Mentions of other Ramones, Not actually drama, Sharing Clothes, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedmons/pseuds/Nedmons
Summary: The sweater was of someone else…
Kudos: 2





	Steal This Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> A bit more light-hearted than "Steal That Girl".
> 
> Also on: <https://neddie-ramone.tumblr.com/post/626351513809387520/steal-this-sweater>

The first thing Johnny found to wear was a lavender sweater.

It fit kind of baggy on him, but not as much as it did on the previous wearer who was thin, pale, and 6’6”. This was not the first time he swapped clothes with his bandmates. He was sometimes seen wearing Dee Dee’s jacket with the chain and U.S. pins, and he might have worn the United States Marine Corps shirt that was once on the tiny Tommy. The thing, though…

“Johnny, did you just steal my sweater?”

He had to admit, it felt so cozy on him. Even when the previous wearer was none other than the thin, pale, and 6’6" Joey Ramone.


End file.
